The New Prophecies Part 1
NOTE All characters belong to me. This is my version of the 4 Clans. Plus, the clans are SnowClan, AirClan, DiamondClan and FireClan. Plus, this is Part 1. Chapter 1 Froststar stared out of the medicine cat den in SnowClan. The white leader sighed as her sister, Icepool, started treating her with chervil. Froststar's heavy belly churned as she gulped down the bitter herbs. "Froststar!!" The anguished voice of Dustwing, a dusty warrior, made Froststar's ears perk up. "What is it?" she grunted. "The dawn patrol," explained Dustwing. "They scent foxes!" "Fresh?" "Yes." Froststar forced herself to get up, and walked outside, her tail flicking and her belly sagging under her. She climbed up the Jagged Rock, and yowled; "Let all cats who are old enough to walk the blizzards here gather under the Jagged Rock for a Clan meeting!" As cats lined up and sat in their positions, Froststar felt a sudden jolt in her belly. She was pregnant with her kits, and they still hadn't been born, even though she had waited for 3 moons. StarClan, please... '' Froststar immediately felt extremely sick. Her stomach was in a lot of pain, and she gasped in horror. Icepool had warned her the kits would come anytime during the week. "Sandtooth has delivered a healthy litter of kits," she started as every cat calmed down. "Fourkit and Starkit." Murmurs of congratulations spread throughout the Clan. Froststar's oversized belly gave another sudden jolt as she lay down, belly scraping the floor. "The dawn patrol have told me about the foxes," she continued. "But I assume that it would be not a big problem since we have-" Froststar's belly gave a great jolt, forcing her to stand up. It continued to jolt, and Froststar groaned in pain. Her belly kept jolting, and ripples rolled on her flank. Froststar was in so much pain she hadn't realised she was- ''Great StarClan! I'm falling!! Chapter 2 "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Crunch. Froststar hollered in pain as her hind left leg spilled blood everywhere. Oh, StarClan, no! Froststar shrieked as her belly started to roll and spasms of pain struck her flank. "Froststar!!" "Get her here!" The white tabby medicine cat heaved her sister into the kitting den as her apprentice, Inkpaw, helped as well. StarClan! Why did you do this to me? My belly.. "Here," Icepool grunted. "Press your paws on her belly." Inkpaw did as so, feeling the white leader's swollen flank. "The spasms come like waves," Icepool explained. "Getting faster and stronger each time." Froststar then realised Inkpaw had not delivered kits before, but groaned as a slimy bundle started to come out. "When the kit's delivered, nip open the sac and lick it tail to ear!" Froststar gasped as Icepool pressed a stick to her belly. The spasms were coming faster now. "Froststar!" yowled Icepool. "You gotta push too, you know!" Froststar pushed with all her might, but the pain was too much for her. Soon enough, a slimy bundle popped out and Froststar sighed with relief. But her relief soon evaporated. "I can't believe we have to do this so many times," gasped Froststar as a spasm, a rather small one, came and made her shriek. "The second one's coming," announced Icepool. "It's so tiny." Froststar gasped and moaned as the damp bundle fell onto the leafy ground. Then, a spasm stronger than any before rocked Froststar's large stomach. "Help me!" she choked. "The kit's stuck!" yowled Icepool. "Keep pushing!" Froststar pushed with all of her might, and Inkpaw pressed his paws down on her belly, making her kick and yowl in pain. She shrieked as Icepool pressed her tough paws on, too. "Our paws are no good!" yowled Icepool. "We need the biggest sticks we can find!" Froststar's vision started to get blurry. She could hardly see Icepool, and just made out the outline of her sister holding a gigantic branch, and pressed it on her belly. Froststar's belly felt like it split in two, but the kit was successfully delivered; a huge white she-cat. "Fallenclaw, come and look.." moaned Froststar as her kits sucked out milk from her. Fallenclaw was Froststar's mate, and would do anything to protect her. "This black and white she-kit looks like it could sprint fast," meowed Fallenclaw. "How about we call her Lightningkit?" "Okay," Froststar croaked. "The tom could be Starkit and the other she-kit can be Snowkit." "Lightningkit, Starkit and Snowkit." Fallenclaw said in awe. "Welcome to SnowClan. Chapter 3 - 11 moons later Froststar spun her head around wildly. Where am I? "You're in FireClan," growled a harsh voice. "For killing those kits." "Take out the prisoner!" yowled a familiar voice. Mountainstar! Froststar limped out of the bramble prison. What was Mountainstar doing?! "For you and your Clan have killed 10 of our kits," he growled, "you shall be here to die a slow and painful death. 5 of you, attack!" Oh, StarClan save me!! Froststar's heart was beating rapidly now. When had she killed kits? She would never do such a thing. The 5 cats leapt onto her and slashed her with their sharp claws.